1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved veranda tent, more particularly a veranda tent of the type used as a sunshade at the exterior side, substantially the upper side, of a veranda or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the most efficient sunshade is formed by a tent cloth in any material which is provided alongside the exterior side above the roof of the veranda.
Such veranda tent, anyhow, may also be used in itself, in other words, as an actual tent.
The guides for such a veranda tent almost always have a length which is equal to the depth of the veranda, in such a manner that the tent cloth, when it is completely unwound, covers the complete upper surface of the veranda.
In order to still reduce the incidence of light, it has already been proposed to have the aforementioned guides protrude over the lower edge of the veranda roof in order to obtain thereby that the tent cloth, when it is completely unwound, protrudes over the lower edge of the veranda roof.
The disadvantage of such a construction, anyhow, is that, when the tent cloth is wound up, the aforementioned guides always keep protruding over the lower edge of the veranda roof which is no esthetic sight, on one hand, and which often forms a danger if the height of the veranda is relatively small, on the other hand.